Amaro
by redangel365
Summary: Transferring into SVU from Nick's POV & Olivia's neckalce  kinda . I know- the title sucks, just read !


**DISCLAIMER: ;( NOT MINE**

**SO HERE'S A NEW STORY, JUST A ONE-SHOT. I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I SAW THERE WAS ABSOLUTELY NO STORIES ABOUT AMARO OR ROLLINS YET. MAYBE IF YOU GUYS LIKE THIS, I'LL DO ONE FOR HER AS WELL. THIS IS JUST NICK'S P.O.V. AS HE JOINS SVU. HOPE YOU ENJOY. **

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING MY OTHER STORY; I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT, I'LL UPDATE SOON. **

**SPOILERS: ANYTHING THROUGH SEASON 13 IS FAIR GAME. **

When I told my captain I wanted to try something new and he said that the 1-6 had an opening in SVU, I'm not gonna lie; I was hesitant. But then he told me I would be working with the best of the best; partnered up with a detective Benson, working alongside Sergeant Munch and Fin Tutoala. He said that the unit had been in the paper more than the mayor for their work. I wasn't looking for fame or anything, I just wanted to help people, and they sounded perfect. My captain told me Captain Cragen was an old friend of his and he'd make sure I was taken care of if I decided to transfer. It wasn't a hard decision after my captain had just spent ten minutes accommodating them, but still I was unsure.

I started asking people in my unit, hell in my precinct, about Benson, Tutoala, and Munch. I wanted to know what kind of squad I'd be joining. The first time I asked about Benson, I was in a local bar after my shift, cops from all over hung around there.

_ I walked to the bar, ordering a bud, before walking over to a group of guys that seemed to spend more time at this particular bar than at home. They were gathered in a booth today talking about a recent case the 2-7 homicide unit caught. I slid in beside Beach- a detective I had gone to the academy with- and just listened. _

_ I waited till they were respectively done with their conversation before I spoke up. "So has anyone heard of a detective Benson?"_

_ They all looked at each other for a second and nodded. "Course; everyone knows Benson. Benson and Stabler." Mills said from his seat in the corner of the booth._

_ "I don't know Benson or Stabler. Are they hotshots or something?" I asked wondering why he chose to bring up another detective. _

_ "Why are you so curious?" Asked Sullivan; the oldest of the group._

_ "I was thinking of transferring to the 1-6. Cap said Benson was my partner if I did. Just wondered what he's like" I shrugged. For some reason some of them started laughing. This can't be good I had thought while taking a sip of my beer._

_ "Benson's no man" Beach told me lightly bumping my arm. I raised an eyebrow. That would be something new; I've never had a female partner._

_ "And Stabler's her partner. They're practically joint at the hip."_

_ "Yeah he has her on a real tight leash too. I went out with her once, next day I come up to their squad room to pick up a suspect, and he's just staring at me. Every time I would try to talk to her, he would act all smart and answer like I was talking to him." Beach said. _

_ Sullivan chuckled, "sounds like Stabler. But I heard they weren't partners anymore."_

_ "Wife caught him?" asked a uni who had just joined the group. _

_ "Nah didn't you hear about the shooting?" Figueroa butted in. _

_ "Shooting?" I asked intrigued by all the new information. _

_ "Yeah, from what I heard he shot a little girl. IAB wanted to have him fired, he didn't want to put up with it, he just retired early." Figueroa said in all seriousness. _

_ "Wait he shot a little girl? What happened?" I asked._

_ "She came up to the squad room just started shooting; killed a Non too. He took her out, it was a clean shoot I think, but still something like that's gotta eat at you." _

_ "How old was she?"_

_ "Sixteen"_

_ "Eleven"_

_ "Like twenty"_

_ I could've laughed at the mixed response had the subject matter not been so depressing. "So what's Benson like?" I asked instead._

_ "She's got more awards than I have ties" Sullivan said._

_ "She's hot" said the uni._

_ "And I'm married," I laughed._

_ "Didn't stop Stabler" At that they all laughed._

The funny thing is that now that I've met her I realize that she reminds me a lot of my wife. Strong, stubborn, independent …beautiful.

The first day I came to the squad was the single most confusing and somewhat frustrating day of my life. My captain said that she would be my partner but Cragen sat me across from the new girl; Rollins. Which I don't have a problem with, except that for that day it left Olivia absolutely no reason to acknowledge my presence.

Usually when someone new comes into the unit, all the detectives spend the next week eyeballing him or her, waiting for them to mess up or want to quit, or just assessing their personality. Cragen did it, albeit from a far. Fin did it, Munch did it, but Olivia. She would have paid more attention to me if I was a mop. She hardly spoke to me, looked at me, she didn't even introduce herself. When the captain would ask her to take me along with her, she would always find an excuse, until he put his foot down. Then on the car rides to the crime scene or victims house or wherever we were going there would be this awkward silence. Sometimes I'd try to start a conversation; asking her what the job was like or something to that effect. She would just stare straight ahead and give a routine response.

Things stayed like that for weeks until one day. I wouldn't call the emotion on her face happy when she came in that day; just less frustrated or angry or whatever it was that she had been feeling since I'd started in the unit. That day when she'd greeted Fin & Munch and asked them about their weekend, she actually said hello to me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. When she took her seat she didn't just stare blankly ahead as we find her doing most mornings, she just turned on her computer and pulled out some files. I was amazed.

Then Cragen came out of his office and told her about a case, she didn't even try to argue when he suggested that she take me with her. I silently followed her to the elevator; not wanting to ruin her mood. But when we got to the car she threw me the keys just said 'drive' and took a seat in the passenger side.

During the car ride I kept glancing over at her. I couldn't help it- I thought she was going to kill me, I mean why else would she suddenly act so… normal towards me. When she leaned in to switch the radio station, I nearly jumped out of my seat. I side-eyed her and then I noticed something, something I'm positive wasn't there before. She had on a long gold necklace tucked under the hem of her shirt. It's hard to see the difference considering she wears two other necklaces every day, but this one was definitely new.

I couldn't help myself then. "So what are those necklaces you always wear?" I asked trying to sound confident when the fact of the matter is that that particular woman scares the shit out of me.

"They mean different things" she shrugged.

I nodded but that response still didn't tame the beast that is my curiosity. "What's the gold one mean?"

"They're all gold."

"I mean the long gold one"

"It means duty, honor, integrity" I saw her start to tear up a bit as she said the last word "loyalty".

**THOUGHTS? REVIEW! **


End file.
